Et si tu venais à mourir
by MariChwan
Summary: Lorsque Sanji réalise qu'il ne souhaite pas que le Marimo disparaisse, il s'interpose entre lui et Kuma. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce geste risque d'entraîner bien des soucis ..


_Bonjour Bonsoir ! :) _

Je me lance dans un piti ZoSan, qui est selon moi, le plus beauuu couple du monde Yaoi :')  
L'histoire se tiendra en trois chapitres !  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent au grand Oda-san.

Informations : J'ai repris le passage de Thriller Bark, tout en rajoutant les pensées de notre cook national, la suite n'est que mon imagination farfelue :) même s'il se peut que je reprenne d'autres passages ...

* * *

Assis sur une branche au sommet d'un arbre, j'enchaînais clope sur clope en regardant les étoiles. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement, le sang désormais sec de cet idiot ornait mes phalanges douloureuses.  
Comment en étions nous arrivés là ? Comment moi même, en étais-je arrivé là ?! Frapper quelqu'un de mes poings, retourner littéralement ma si précieuse cuisine en hurlant. Je n'étais pourtant pas ce genre de personne.  
L'air chaud s'engouffrais dans mes cheveux, tandis que je portais une fois de plus l'une de mes cigarettes à mes lèvres. En effleurant ces dernières de mes doigts, mon cœur se serra, faisant remonter une multitude de souvenirs alors que j'essayais de faire le point.

Un peu plus de deux ans auparavant, notre équipage combattait Moria sur Thriller Bark. Luffy en était finalement venu à bout, mais un autre Shichibukai fit alors son apparition : Kuma.  
Nous avions tous perdus connaissance suite à l'une de ses attaque surpuissantes. Lorsque j'avais repris conscience, j'avais entendu des bribes d'une conversation entre lui et un membre de notre équipage.

"Prends ma vie au lieu de celle de Luffy ! Je ne suis pas encore aussi célèbre mais ... ceci est la tête de l'homme qui finira par devenir le plus grand bretteur au monde !  
- Malgré ton ambition remarquable, tu es prêt à prendre la place de cet homme ... et à te faire tuer ? Avait répondu Kuma de sa voix horriblement calme.  
- Je ne vois pas d'autre façon de sauver mon équipage ! Si tu ne peux pas protéger ton capitaine, à quoi sert ton ambition ? Luffy est l'homme qui deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates !"

Ce Marimo ... était vraiment le roi des cons.  
J'avais alors puisé dans les dernières forces qu'il me restait, poussant mon corps au bien au delà de ses limites, et m'était levé.  
D'un pas chancelant je m'étais approché d'eux, les mains dans les poches, pour sauver le peu de classe qu'il me restait en cet instant.  
J'observais Zoro en marchant, et mon ventre sembla soudain lourd à l'idée qu'il meure. Il fallait que je leur signale ma présence car au rythme auquel j'avançait, la tronche d'algue serait morte bien avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit ...

"Attend, attend connard de merde !" Lançais-je d'une voix forte.  
Zoro tourna la tête dans ma direction, et ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il me reconnaissait.  
- A quoi ça va te servir de crever ? Qu'est c'que tu fais de ton rêve crétin ?  
- Toi ... avait-il simplement répondu, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. De colère ? De fatigue et de douleur ? Je n'en savais rien et je m'en foutais.  
Je me plaçait entre lui et Kuma, décidé. Plus que jamais.  
- Hé toi, l'armoire ! Avais-je envoyé à l'attention du Shichibukai.  
- Oi ! Tentais de s'interposer Zoro.  
- Au lieu de celle de ce Marimo, prends donc ma vie ! Je tremblais et peinais à rester debout. La Marine ne me considère peut-être pas encore comme une menace, mais celui qui finira par semer le plus de troubles dans cet équipage, c'est moi !  
- Espèce de ... Marmonna Zoro, la voix tremblante pour de bon cette fois.  
- Allez, vas-y ! Au lieu de celle de ce type, je te laisserai prendre ma vie ! Nous sommes tous prêt à y laisser nos vies s'il le faut, faisons en sorte de mourir dignement ! Mes jambes flanchaient, je voulais qu'on en finisse, et vite. Oi, lançais-je à Zoro, dis à tous le monde ... de faire un bon voyage ! Désolé ... vous allez devoir chercher un autre cuisinier !"

Je n'eu pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'un coup m'était porté au niveau des côtes. Il n'était pas violent, certes, mais assez pour me désarmer complètement. La douleur traversa tout mon corps et j'étouffais un gémissement. Le manche du katana du Marimo me donnais envie de vomir tellement c'était douloureux.  
Dans un dernier élan, je me retournais et agrippais son épaule, avant de le fusiller du regard.

"C..connard !"

Son regard était impassible. Il ne dit rien, il se contentait de me fixer, l'air vide de tous sentiment.  
Je tombais. Je laissais ma main glisser de son épaule à son coude, agrippait ce dernier en tombant à genoux, puis le lâchait doucement ... avant de m'évanouir.

Lorsque j'avais repris connaissance, j'avais instantanément sursauté et regardé autour de moi, cherchant le Marimo des yeux. En me levant et marchant un peu, mon cœur avait raté un battement.  
Ses trois sabres étaient là, nonchalamment posés par terre, sans aucune trace de lui. J'étouffais un juron, le coeur battant, et courrais en direction de la forêt.

"Impossible qu'il s'en soit sorti sain et sauf ! Ce type ... ou est-il ?!" Pensais-je à voix haute.

Je m'arrêtais subitement. Il était là, debout à quelques mètres, de dos.  
Le poid dans ma poitrine s'envolais miraculeusement tandis que je me dirigeais d'un pas calme vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? Oi ! Ou est passé le Shichibukai ?"

Je m'empêchais alors de crier en le regardant de plus près. Du sang ruisselait le long de sa tête, ses épaules, son torse, ses bras ... Et le sol en était parsemé sur je ne sais combien de mètres autour de lui ! La panique avait refait surface.

"C'est quoi tout ce sang ?! Oi, t'es encore en vie hein ?! Ou est ce type ? Il s'est passé quoi ici ?! Hurlais-je presque.  
- Rien. Avait-il répondu du tac au tac. Il s'est rien ... passé ..."

Il avait soudain perdu connaissance, et je l'avais rattrapé de justesse.  
Chopper s'était occupé de lui, et je m'étais éloigné de l'endroit ou ils l'avaient installé. Qu'est c'qu'il pouvait être con bordel ! N'avait-il donc rien compris ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, il en était hors de question ! C'était mon nakama, malgré nos engueulades et nos bastons quotidienne, il faisait parti de notre équipage, de notre famille.  
Je m'allumais une cigarette et regardais au loin, ne fixant aucun point en particulier. Je me sentais malheureux, et je ne comprenais pas. Ma gorge était serrée, et ma salive avait comme un gout ... acide.  
Je me retournais légèrement, et le regardais. Les yeux fermés, il semblait moins arrogant. Surtout dans ce genre de situation ... Mais son visage était, serein.

"Comment va-t-il ? Avait alors demandé Luffy à Chopper.  
- C'est la première fois que je vois Zoro blessé à ce point. Il était à deux doigts de la mort ... J'en étais sur ... Quelque chose à dû lui arriver, pendant qu'on était inconscients.  
- En effet, difficile de croire que ce type soit parti sans faire d'histoires. Lança Robin, faisant allusion à Kuma.

- C'est aussi bizarre que Luffy se soit remis si soudainement non ? Rétorqua Ussop.

Je baissais les yeux, me sentant coupable. J'avais baissé ma garde, si Zoro n'avait pas pu me frapper alors ...  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé hein ? En fait j'ai tout vu ! Avait lancé un des types de Thriller Bark.  
- J'ai tout vu moi aussi ! On va vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là ! Répondais un autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oi. Je les attrapais tous les deux et les emmenait dehors, à l'abri des oreilles des autres.

- Attennnnd pourquoi ?! T'as été génial toi aussi tu sais !  
- Prends ma vie plutôt que celle du bretteur ! tu vois !  
- La ferme ! Racontez moi, vite ! Savoir que quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce qu'avait vécu Zoro m'avait mis dans un état de stress palpable. Je m'étais assis dos à eux, prêt à tout entendre. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Après m'être évanoui je veux dire ...  
- Eh bien, le Shichibukai à posé sa paume sur Mugiwara, et en a extrait toutes les blessures qu'il avait subies ! Une sorte d'énorme boule de souffrance !  
- Et puis après ... il lui a envoyé une toute petite partie de la boule. Et bien qu'elle soit minuscule, quand elle est entrée dans ton nakama, il s'est mis à hurler de douleur ... Désolé mais j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait y rester !  
- Je vois. Alors c'est pour ça que Luffy est en pleine forme, et que Zoro est dans cet état ... Je tentais de cacher le tremblement de ma voix. Quel inconscient.  
Je tirais une latte de ma cigarette, je me sentais encore plus mal qu'avant.  
- Yosh ! Il faut qu'on raconte au reste de l'équipage cette belle histoire ! Scandais l'un des deux types en se dirigeant vers les autres.  
- Attendez, il s'arrêtèrent en entendant le son de ma voix, ne vous avisez pas de dire le moindre mot sur ça. Il n'a pas risqué sa vie pour qu'on chante ses louanges. Et puis, comment se sentirait Luffy, s'il savait que toute sa douleur l'a quitté pour blesser son nakama ?  
Il étaient déçus de ne pas pouvoir le dire, et ne le cachaient pas.  
- Ouais, c'est d'accord !  
- Du moment que tous le monde va bien, c'est l'essentiel. Bon, allons manger." Lançais-je pour clore la conversation. Je marchais alors lentement vers le reste du groupe, prenant un air neutre afin de ne pas montrer mes faiblesses. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui me poussait à être triste, mais je l'étais.

Quel imbécile. Quel grand malade. Quel gros con putain ! Il allait m'entendre à son réveil ce Marimo pourri !  
J'avais du jouer la comédie, riant et blaguant avec mes amis pour ne pas alerter les troupes ... Mais ça avait été dur.

10 jours étaient passés depuis que Zoro s'était réveillé. Nous avions repris la mer, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme toujours.  
Je terminais la vaisselle du repas de midi, bien décidé à avoir mon explication avec la tête d'algue aujourd'hui.  
En effet, ce dernier m'ignorait royalement depuis son réveil. Pas qu'il faisait attention à moi d'habitude, mais là, même quand je le titillais pour une petite bagarre, il se contentait de soupirer, et de détourner le regard.  
Je passais la porte, et souri en découvrant mes nakamas à leurs habitudes. Nami-san et Robin-chan étaient à l'ombre, en maillots de bains, à discuter tranquillement. Luffy, Ussop, et Chopper dansaient en prenant des poses ridicules tandis que Brook jouait du violon en riant, et Franky bricolait, comme d'accoutumée.  
Je cherchais le Marimo du regard, il était allongé sur l'herbe, et dormait.  
Oui. Tout était comme d'habitude.  
Je m'allumais une clope, et marchait dans sa direction. Arrivé près de lui, je m'assis doucement, et lui balançait un léger coup de pied dans la tête pour le réveiller.  
Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux et s'assit brusquement, le regard noir.  
Mais quand ses yeux avaient croisé les miens, il avait marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'était rallongé, me tournant délibérément le dos.

"Oi Marimo, arrête de m'ignorer ça me gonfle.  
Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers moi, toujours sans me regarder.  
- Et pourquoi bénéficierai-tu de mon attention Love-cook ?!  
Je ne pu retenir un sourire, enfin il me parlait !  
- Oh, je sais pas moi, peut-être parce que tu as préféré mourir à ma place ?  
Pour le coup, il s'était complètement retourné et m'avait regardé dans les yeux, interdit. J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté.  
- Qu ... Je ... Mais c'est moi qui devrait dire ça ! Rétorqua-t-il.  
- C'est pas le moment d'en parler, les autres vont soupçonner quelque chose s'ils nous voient parler sans tenter de nous tuer l'un l'autre. Disons, ce soir quand tu auras fini ton entrainement ?" Et, sans attendre de réponse, je m'étais levé et éloigné, le cœur battant.

Pourquoi battait-il si fort d'ailleurs ...?

L'après midi était passé vite, parfois calme, puis agitée. L'heure était au repas, et à la bataille que livrait chacun pour manger sa part entièrement avant qu'elle ne soit bouffée par notre glouton de capitaine.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des regards à la dérobée à Zoro. Neutre, comme à son habitude, il mangeait. C'était incroyable, mais je venais de remarquer que ce type passait les trois quart de son temps à faire la gueule.  
Il avait brusquement levé les yeux vers moi, et j'avais rougi en détournant les miens, trop gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit.  
Mais, en flagrant délit de quoi ? Je secouais la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits, avant de hurler sur Luffy qui venait de bouffer ma part de steak.

J'étais face au plan de travail de ma cuisine, un verre d'eau dans une main, ma clope dans l'autre. Il se faisait déjà tard, l'équipage entier était couché depuis longtemps. Excepté moi, et la tronche d'algue qui s'entraînait J'attendais patiemment que ce dernier termine, pour avoir enfin ma discussion. Je voulais savoir, je voulais comprendre.  
J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement, puis se refermer. Mon cœur battait fort contre ma poitrine, et je grimaçais : c'était quoi ce bordel ?!  
Le son d'une chaise qu'on tire, puis le bruit des vêtements froissés lorsque quelqu'un s'assieds. Puis, plus rien. Il savait que je ressentais sa présence, et que je l'avais entendu rentrer.  
Mais il ne parlait pas, il attendais.  
Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Trente secondes ? Dix minutes ? Ce qui était sur, c'est que j'avais eu le temps de terminer ma cigarette, et d'en rallumer une autre.  
Je pris une grande inspiration, et, toujours sans me retourner, décidais de me lancer.

"Je voudrai comprendre ... Zoro. Murmurai-je.  
Seul le silence me répondit.  
- Que tu veuilles te sacrifier pour Luffy ... je peux le comprendre. Même si abandonner ton rêve était stupide. Mais ... je ... ma voix commençais à trembler. J'étais prêt à prendre ta place. Prêt à mourir pour que tu vives. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est c'que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de revenir à la charge ? C'était quoi, ta fierté du combattant ?! C'était quoi cet élan de stupidité Marimo ?

Je me retournais, lui faisant enfin face. Il était là, les bras croisés, dans une pose d'indifférence totale. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les miens d'une telle intensité que j'hésitais à détourner le regard.

- T'es tu seulement posé la question à toi même Love-cook ? Me lança-t-il.  
Les palpitations dans mes veines redoublèrent d'intensité. Non. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Je ne m'étais pas demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi avais-je tant souhaité prendre sa place ? Pourquoi est ce que j'avais été prêt à mourir pour le type qui me tape le plus sur les nerfs ? Je baissais les yeux.  
- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre mec, je peux pas t'empiffrer mais tu restes mon nakama. Et puis je déteste cette manière que tu as de tous le temps vouloir prendre la vedette à ma place. Renchérit-il devant mon absence de réponse.  
Je vis rouge, me levais brusquement et l'attrapais par le col, me penchant vers lui.

- Putain mais t'es vraiment le roi des cons ! Je tremblais pour de bon désormais. Tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour te piquer la vedette ? Pauvre tâche ! Comment peux tu penser que je jouerai avec ma vie pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude pour toi, quand je t'ai entendu lui demander de te tuer, j'ai eu peur de te perdre bretteur de mes deux ! Et toi, tu oses me dire que je voulais prendre la vedette à ta place ?!  
Ma voix se brisa. Et, contre toute attente, j'éclatais en sanglots. J'étais fatigué, soulagé et malheureux, mais par dessus tout, complètement perdu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait et ça me faisait peur. Lui avais-je vraiment dit : J'ai eu peur de te perdre ... ?  
Zoro s'était alors levé, manifestement choqué et confus de me voir dans cet état. Je reculais d'un pas et lâchait son T-shirt, plaçant ma main devant mes yeux et baissant la tête. Quel gros naze j'étais ! Je chialais comme une fille en présence du Marimo, et, qui plus est, à cause de lui ...

Il posa une main sur mon épaule, doucement. Je retenais ma respiration.  
- Oi oi, il t'arrive quoi là Sourcil en vrille ?! Oi ... ça me fou super mal à l'aise ce genre de situation là, arrête.  
Je donnais un violent coup d'épaule pour qu'il me lâche et m'essuyais fermement le visage.

- Te pleins pas, au moins t'aura une bonne raison de te foutre de ma gueule maintenant. Laisse tomber, vas te faire foutre."

Je me détournais de lui, et me dirigeais vers la porte du couloir menant à ma chambre. Mais il m'attrapa soudain le poignet, et je m'arrêtais dans mon élan, restant quand même dos tourné.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'il ne dise un mot. Mon cœur battait à se rompre dans ma poitrine, et mes mains devenaient moites.  
Il soupira, et avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'en faire de même, il tira fermement sur mon bras et je me laissait porter ... jusque dans ses bras. Une étreinte simple, douce. Les bras ballants, j'étais dans un autre monde. L'une de ses mains passait dans mon dos et me serrai le flanc droit, tandis que l'autre était délicatement posée sur mes cheveux, insistant ma tête à se réfugier dans son épaule.  
Je levais finalement les bras et agrippais son T-shirt, j'aurai aimé que le temps s'arrête.  
Dans un nouveau soupir, il s'était doucement éloigné de moi, avant de marmonner un Pardon ... et de partir.  
Tout s'était passé tellement vite que je restais debout, comme un imbécile, en plein milieu de la cuisine, les joues encore humides.

Je serrai les poings. Ce sentiment ne me plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Vos avis ? :)


End file.
